


The Snow Effect

by ArmyIsMyName



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confused writer, Dark Character, F/M, Fight for Jon, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Innocent, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Multiple Endings, Overprotective Everyone, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, alternative universe, fight for snow, i just love innocent jon snow, one winner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyIsMyName/pseuds/ArmyIsMyName
Summary: The night of your 17 birthdays is your only chance of presenting as an alpha. If you don't present then, on your 18 birthday you will either present as a beta, omega or mundane.Mundanes are looked down upon and seen as nothing but cattle that can be abused and mistreated.Jon snow might as well be a mundane. Born and raised as a bastard he has known nothing but cruelty his entire life, while living with the Starks.-----------------------------Or the one where Jon present as the first male omega in years and becomes the object of everyone’s desire. And all the eligible princes fight over him.





	1. Hating you always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing.  
> When I start to introduce the princes keep your options open cause its highly unlikely they will end up with Jon.

Roberts rebellion was based on a lie.

 

Omegas are rare and beautiful people who bring peace and prosperity to the land they dwell upon. To cause one harm would be to sentence your life to eternal misery and torture.

Lyanna  _was_  an omega.

Robert knew Lyanna was in love with prince Rhaegar and couldn’t stand the thought of losing her to a Targaryen. He made up the lie that Rhaegar kidnapped her to get her back. Lyannas death bought sorrow to many people, the world mourned Lyanna  ~~Stark Baratheon~~ Targaryen. She was thought to be the last omega.

\--------------Until 18 years later--------------

 

 

‘Thank you, my lord,’ My head was bowed but I can still feel the burning gaze of Mrs Stark.

‘Look at me my boy’ His voice vibrated around the room.

Ned stark. My Father, I can’t even call him that in my head without feeling sick.

Everybody knows the life of a bastard is no life at all. Yet he choose to bring me to Winterfell knowing fully well he would be bringing me to my own personal hell. The smartest choice would have been to leave me with my mother but he couldn’t even give me that, and  **still  **to this day he won’t tell me anything about her.

‘Husba-’ A sharp voice broke me out of my internal thoughts.

‘Silence woman’

‘That would be improper my lord’ I mumble. This is unbelievable.

Why.

Why now does he chose to call me that. Especially in the presence of his demon children. Now I can feel their burning gaze on my body. He turns to address the Starks who stood spread around the room. ‘Leave me alone to speak with my son’. They all turned to leave the room. Sansa came to an abrupt halt next to me.

‘Hurry up bastard. Don’t keep your lord waiting’ Sansa said with a cruel look on her face. Even though It was quite clear Ned was addressing me, she never missed a chance to remind me of my ‘place’.

‘Do not speak to him like that, you may be older but he is still you brother’ Lord stark said exasperated.

‘That thing is NOT my brother’ She poked me with her finger as she said this.

‘YOU WILL BE SILENT GIRL. I wish to speak to my son. Or can I not do that in my own--’

‘We will leave father’ Out of all the Stark's (who have made my life miserable even adorable baby Bran) Robb is different. He presented as an alpha on his 17th birthday. The Stark's pride and joy. Don’t get me wrong he still treats me like shit, but when we are alone its different. He makes me feel so special. My actual family (not blood) say that our relationship is unhealthy. I disagree. In private Robb is the best big brother I could ever ask for. It almost makes up for the way he treats me in public. ‘Bastard, when your done here Bran and I have things for you to do, if that’s not too much to ask’.

I said almost.

I knew they had all left because I could feel Lords Stark's hand on my back. ‘I know I have already given you my permission but--’

No. No. No. ‘you can’t take it back. You already said yes. No take ba--’ Fuck I slapped my hand over my mouth. Did I just say that? After all my training, how could I forget the most important rule.

Speak when spoken to.

\---------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------

 

_12-year-old Jon has been kneeling in the snow for the past hour. The worst of winter had past but it was still freezing cold. He was in nothing but his shorts and socks. The courtyard was empty besides the little crowd of market owners that were still left and were unfortunate to catch the horrid turn of events._

 

_‘You are living, breathing proof that even the best of men can lose themselves to an easy whore.’ Sansa finally broke the silence._

 

_‘I think IT has learnt its lesson. Don’t you sister?’ Bran was cackling as Robb made his way into the courtyard with Lady stark. Looking extremely warm._

 

 _‘_ Is _this supposed to be some kind of metaphor? Jon Snow covered in snow’ without having to look up I immediately could tell Lady Stark had that demonic look in her eyes._

_‘Well what did the little_ _bastard do this time?’ Robb only calls me bastard when he is trying to defuse a situation and with his baby features long gone, 18-year-old Robb Stark stood proud and tall._

 

 _‘_   _He didn’t recognise his place and thought it best to argue with sister’ Bran said._

 

_' All I did was try an educate the stupid boy'  EDUCATE! 'Some men at the market were talking about whores, sluts and slags and I gave him an example. His mother, his mother is an excellent example of a whore. Going after a rich lord, the warden of the north. Knowing fully well she was tearing up a family, all for a bit of money'. Sansa was panting after her rant. If I could move, I would drag that smirk of her face. Punishment be damned. But I can’t. I can't even feel my legs._

 

 _‘_   _I guess he does need this seared into him’ Lady stark said._

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_My  head was still face down. My entire body shivering. The only thought running through my head was ‘Make it quick. Please just make it quick’ ‘ **AHHHHHHHH** ’ Boiling water was cascading down my body._

 

_The crowd came alive with hushed comments_

 

_‘Not only does he look like a bitch he sounds like one too’_

 

_‘Poor boy’_

 

_'If I was her, I would've sold that boy to a pleasure house a long time ago.'_

 

 _‘_   _He is certainly no stark’_

 

_'Must she really make a scene out of this'_

 

 _‘_   ** _Bastard_** _’._

 

_‘It hurts, doesn’t it?’ She yanks my hair back and I gazed into the eyes of Lady Stark. I gazed into the eyes of a witch. If it was under different circumstance I  would've felt sorry for her. Her husband (The last fateful noble) cheated on her and she had to see the proof every day. She then turned to the little crowd of market owners that were still left ‘Tomorrow will be the same as usual. You can leave your things as they are Jon will gladly put them away’_

_When the crowd had disappeared, Richard had taken me back to his hut. While, my friends_ _cleaned up what was left of the market. Richards older sister and Richard had to force a screaming 12-year-old into a tub of warm water._

\------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-OVER---------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhhh memories

A hearty laugh filled my ears. ‘Dear Jon, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.’ Neds voice snapped me back to reality. 'I am not saying you can’t spend your 18th birthday with your friends anymore. I’m just asking why you don’t want to spend it with us. Your family’

‘Richard and the rest of them want me to have a proper presenting ceremony. We don’t need the expensive stuff just sometime alone. I know it’s stupid because I will probably present as a mundane anyway but we just want to have some fun you know and since I’m going to be the last one on our group to present they want to make it fun and--’

Why does Ned keep on laughing? He finally spoke after what seemed like an hour of laughing but was merely minutes.

‘You remind me so much of her. She used to speak for ages when she was nervous as well’ his callous hand caressed my cheeks. Then, I did something I would surely regret later. I meet his eyes. ‘You could never be a mundane my sweet boy. Moments like this makes me want to burn his hand. How dare he speak of my mother like he knew her! 'Go enjoy yourself but don’t forget the other greater and lesser houses will be coming this time next week.’

‘Yes, my lord’ I begin to leave. I really need to get away from this man. 

‘Jon. I.’ Neds voice wavered.

I turn ‘Yes’

‘Nothing’ I closed the door. I hear him whisper _'I love you'_.

I say nothing. I hear nothing. I am nothi- A hand grabbed my waist and I was shoved into a corner ‘Hey baby’ A stupid alpha smugly greeted me.

‘I’m still angry about what you did R…’ His lips force my sentence to come to a halt.


	2. The nights watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb Vs Richard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All O.C character descriptions are left to the imagination of the reader.

‘I’m still angry about what you did R…’ His lips force my sentence to come to a halt. ‘RICHARD!!!’ I shoved him away from me. ‘How dare you! You know we can’t be seen together like this. Robb would –’

  
‘Robb would what’ A red-eyed Robb rounded the corner, he looked like he had been crying. I reached out my hands to him.

‘ _Robb_?’ My voice shook. Ar..are you okay?’ He grabbed my arms, pulling me towards him. I stumbled into his chest, his arms wrapped around me, his head in my neck. Once I stood steady in his embrace, his arms began to tighten around me. ‘Robb! Your hurting me!’ I barely managed out.

 **‘Robb. Would. What?!** ’ He spat each word venomously into my ear. I began to struggle against him but that only seemed to make him hold on tighter. All of a sudden I felt a tug then a gush of wind and I was back in Richards embrace.

‘Hey, my _ladyship_! Cool it. I don’t think Jon likes being grabbed as if he works in a whore house.’ Richard snarled, with his signature smile on his face. Now was not the time for his theatrics. Even though Robb did not know of him well, he knew of Robb and he loved aggravating him in small ways; like leaving his horse untied, so when he tries to get on Robb ends up having to hold on for dear life. _It was funny_ but dangerous and he had a lot of grovelling to do afterwards. I tried grabbing their attention, but they were to busy in a growling match. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was Robb that had caught us, I would have walked away, **but it was Robb**. Now a few of you may not understand why I am so scared. Robb is technically Lord of Winterfell. In a few months, Ned is due to give over the title and have an early retirement. The amount of power he will have would make any sane person terrified.

Richard as you can see is not sane.

I'm not stupid. I know how possessive he can get over me, but it's not in the way Gendry says. Like the time I was invited to hang out with my classmates. It was the first time any of them had paid attention to me in a good way. We were walking towards the village when out of nowhere, Robb and a few other guards on horses surround us. I was forced onto his horse and for one whole month had to take private lessons, because _'he couldn't trust them around me.'_ Gendry says it was another way he was trying to control me when in actuality Robb told me that Bran had found out they had planned to humiliate me in front of the entire village. When I eventually went back to school, they never spoke to me again, not even to make fun of me. Which in away made me feel more lonley. Whenever I was around them, they seemed jumpy. Both of the demonic redheaded starks weren't keen on the fact that I was even allowed to attain an education in the first place, but when they found out I was getting private lessons... let us just say my writing hand ended up in a cast rendering the remaining lessons pointless. He is like that with all of his siblings. He is the oldest AND an alpha. Being territorial shouldn't  shocking.

‘Stop it guys' I turned to face Richard 'and you don’t need another fight on your hands. Ne-father said if he catches you fighting one more time Richard, he will punish you much worse than before. I don’t want you to get hurt over me again’ If you may have already forgotten, I am a soon to be mundane and around these areas that means I have to deal with a lot of BS from the townsfolk. Richard thinks that I shouldn’t and puts it upon himself to be judge and jury. The amount of times I have to clean up his wounds from being lashed as punishment for standing up for me is countless.

‘Stop it? STOP IT? I come downstairs to get you and see you practically DRY HUMPING this good for nothing alpha and YOU tell ME to stop it.’Robb practically screams.

‘Okay enough, you don’t have to scream at him like that and technically he told both of us to stop it.’ ~~ _(HEY STOB IT! Sorry I really had to. If you know you know.)_~~ Richard stepped in.

‘You. Don’t get to speak to me like that.’ Robb snarled. He still seems to think I am the same innocent bastard he grew up with. I may still be a virgin, but there are other things than sex that horny teenagers can get up too.

Bran's footsteps snapped us out of it. ‘What is going on here. I thought you were getting Jon’ He took a quick sweep of the hallway ‘Ah’ Bran walked straight passed us and held a random door open. The two alphas looked like they were about to rip the arms of each other. ‘I mean you could stand here and get in trouble by father for fighting or you could do it in private. But it doesn’t really matter for me cause a show is a show’ Nothing happened. I released a soft sigh. He did the only thing that would get the two moving. He barged between them and forced me into the room. Richard and I, are well Richard and I. Robb and I are really close siblings with a highly dysfunctional relationship. Right?

Instantly the two growled and followed. Bran shoved me further into the room. He had to contain a smirk when I almost tripped and released a pathetic whimper.

‘Don’t push him around like that he is not an animal’ Richard growled. I could tell Bran had to force himself not to take a step back. Richards glare was frightening.

‘I’m alright—‘

‘JON.’ My body tensed up ‘Speak when spoken too how many times’ Bran said in a condescending tone. Robb was silent as he knew what his brother was about to do. Richard was shouting at the two older Stark's but all I could do was focus on Bran.

“Please not again'

‘It’s alright brother I’ll let you off with a warning this time’ The tension in my shoulder left. ‘However,’ And it was back again. ‘You still need to be punished. Come here.’ Once I reached him, Bran spun me around and put his head in between my shoulder and head. ‘You see that corner? Go stand in it and face the wall.’ I began to walk off but not before Bran gave my behind a massive whack. If I had turned around I would have seen him lick his lips.

I turn around to face him ‘I. WILL. NOT stand in this corner for I am not a disobedient child and if you touch me again and I break your fingers in half and shove it so far up your ass you will feel it every time you swallow.’ I screamed.

**In my head of course.**

**POV CHANGE**

Richard would have expected that response if anyone else did that to Jon, but he knows how much Jon actually fears the Stark's. ‘Okay, I’m done watching this bull. Jon, we are leaving’ But Robb immediately stood in the way of the door.

‘Jon’s not going anywhere with you. He is staying right here’ And the shouting began again.

‘I have an idea why don’t we let Jon choose’ Bran said. His voice sly like he had a plan.

Everyone turned to look at Jon. ‘I... I.. I.. ohm…I mean’.

'Spit it out' Bran said.

‘I. I’ll go with r- ‘

‘Done. He said me, Bran, Jon lets go-’

‘Don’t fucking try it. Let him finish. Go on baby’ Both Bran and Robb rolled their eyes but a blush covered Jon’s face and Richard began to smirk because only he knew how far down that blush goes.

‘I'll go with Richard’ Jon said with his head down.

‘What. What. WHAT!!’ If looks could kill, the entire town would be dead with the look Robb was given Jon.

‘HAHAHA, You thought he would have chosen you. HAHAHA Wait. No way, Oh. Jon! You haven’t told him?’ An ear to ear smile began to grow on Richards' face until he was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

‘Told me what!’

‘Richey no’ Jon said urgently. Robb and Bran were observing with a confused look on their faces.

‘Jon shut the fuck up’ Bran whispered/shouted. Jon bit down on his tongue.

That was the last straw for Richard ‘Nope. I’m fucking done here.’ he turned to Robb whowas still blocking the door.

‘You manipulate the shit out of him, bully him when your mother is around but treat him differently when she is int. How do you expect him to like a pussy bitch mamas boy?! We all know what is going on in that sick twisted mind of yours bu-’.

‘Richard no’

‘Jon and I are engaged.’

Robb felt his soul leave his body. ‘That is why he chose me and will always choose ME!’ Bran made a move to stand in front of Jon but was shoved to the side as Richard came and grabbed him. He would have put up a better fight but even he was shocked. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing Jon.

_Jon makes him feel._

_Bran doesn’t do well with feelings,_

_but with Jon,_

_it feels…_

_good._

‘I.I...I won’t allow it’ Robb was still blocking the only exit; his eyes were wide and glassy staring at the ground in front of him.

‘You won’t allow it? Then, of course, we must call the wedd— Do you really think I give a shit what you allow? You can’t stop us.’ Richard spat out venomously.

‘All those late nights? It was with him? You sneaking out, that brusise on your neck was from him. I..i knew it. When you said it was from training something told me that was off. All those times I've offered to share my bed with you when the night was at its coldest, you rejected me because you already had a bed to lay your filthy head in. Jon LOOK AT ME!’ Jon kept his head down.‘You think father will allow it. He is a descendant of wildlings. SCUM. The lowest of the low’ Robb spoke so quickly that Jon barely made out what he said.

‘I love him’ Out of nowhere Jon’s voice cut through the air. Both Robb and Richard couldn’t breathe but for different reasons.

‘Brother, you think this will last?’ Robb finally looked up. He had a wild look in his eyes. The other boys could smell the jealousy radiating off him. ‘He will throw you away as soon as you present!’

‘He doesn’t care about you as we do.’ Bran joined in.

‘Cause caring means starving him’ Richard butted in.

‘He is right Jon, think about it for a second. We are your family.’ Robb spoke as if Richard has said nothing.

‘Family when it suits you’ Richard tried again. He knew exactly what the two pricks were up to. This is how they manipulate Jon. He has never been there to witness it before, but know he understands why Jon falls prey to them. They were good, he’ll give them that.

‘Who took care of you when your own mother abandoned you’ Bran said.

‘He wasn’t abandoned he was kidnapped by your father’ Richard rebutted.

‘When mother burnt you, who cleaned your blisters’ Robb tried

‘My sister did. Kissing it better doesn’t count’ Richard almost shouted

‘He will throw you away as soon as you present as a **mundane** ’ Robb resorted to the last thing he could think about.

**Beat**

‘It, was you?’ It was Richards turn to look insane. His eyes were burning with hate, ‘You were the one filling up his mind with the nonsensical idea that he will present as a mundane?’ He turned to look at Jon bending his knees to be eye level as he stood at an impressive 6’3 while Jon was only a measly 5’7. ‘Listen to me, Jonny. Only the worst of the worst present as a mundane. You will never be one! You understand?!’ Jon just nodded, eyes still downcast. ‘I need to hear you. You understand?’.

Beat

‘Ye-’

‘You won’t even be able to think about marriage when I’m done. Not under this roof. Not in the north.’ Robb said with a smirk on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.

‘You think you can control him forever?’ Richard looked ecstatic. ‘Tell them’

The smile on his face worried Robb further. ‘What now?’ Jon was trying to shake Richard so he wouldn’t say anything.

‘As soon as the presenting ceremony is over my friends and I are all joining the nights watch. Don’t worry Jon he can't stop us there. No one can. No king or boy’ Richard looked him up and down ‘Has any power there.’

As if receiving power from Richards words, Jon stood confidently and said ‘Rich, poor, mundane, alpha, beta, **bastard**. We will all be equal’ Richard stormed past the two bewildered brothers dragging Jon along.

Robb was able to grab Jon’s other hand before he was gone. He looked him in the eye. Tears were trying to flow down his face but Robb blinked them back furiously. ‘Tell me he is lying. Jon’ Jon said nothing. ‘I won’t allow it. I..I..ill find away. Y.. yo .. you can’t leave me.’ The anger was gone out of his voice and Jon felt like he was looking at a stranger. Never had he seen Robb look so vulnerable.

‘Its-’ Jon started.

‘Jon lets go’ Richard said because he knew how weak Jon was when it came to tears, and with that Jon was yanked out of Robb's pathetic grip and dragged away. For the first time ever. Robb didn’t know what to do. For his entire life, he has been training to be Leader of the north. The protector of his people. To be able to come up with answers in difficult situations quickly, but for the first time, he froze.

Because he realised something

He

was in **love**

with

_Jon Snow._

**And he will do anything to have him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i havent updated uni has just been long tbh. My plan is a chapeter per week. IN JESUS NAME IT WILL HAPPEN


	3. Beautiful feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets two of our princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I had this with me for a long time but was too stressed out with university to even look at it.

‘WAKE UP!’ Oliva and Gendry screamed in unison as they busted into the room. The sound of Jon’s body hitting the floor was enough to make Richard shoot out of bed, he instantly started waving his hands in the air. Jon who was now as naked as the day he was born, slowly crawled towards Richards bed one hand covering his privates, while trying to grab some cover.

Straight away Oliva and Gendry turned around to leave but bashed their heads together.

Jon lightly banged his head onto the floor and began to laugh, his body shaking. Soon the entire room erupted into laughter.

‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ Oliva and Gendry screamed at the same time, running out of the room with a slam of the door to company it. Their laughter was heard further down the halls. Richard gently tapped the bed indicating Jon to come back. Jon stood up both his hands cupping his balls.

Richard slowly arched a brow a grin slowly making its way onto his face. Jon began to yawn, he raised both his arms in an exaggerated manner. He burst out laughing and jumped unto the bed. Richard wrapped him into his arms and they began to slowly kiss. Jon’s soft moans could be heard, ‘I ‘ Richard attacked his lips once again. This carried on for several minutes. ‘Richard stop' a chuckle left Jon’s mouth

‘How can I stop’ **kiss** ‘when you’ **kiss** ‘you my love are so enticing’ **kiss** ‘my beautiful prince’ Jon gently pushed him away, _he_ now raised an eyebrow, but with a serious face. Richard finally stopped. He sat up with his upper body resting on the headboard. ‘Yes my love’.

Jon climbed on top of him. His legs either side, straddling him and still as naked as the day he was born. He leaned forward ‘I’m ready’ he moved back a seductive look on his face. Richard looked completely flustered. He bought his hand up and moved Jon’s hair that was in his face, he packed it up into a ponytail and let it fall back down. ‘What your ready for is a haircut’ he pushed Jon off him and stood. 

‘Why! **Why**! Wont you sleep with me. We do things that might as well be sex, you talk the talk you even went against Robb and yet you won’t touch me’ Richard carried on putting on his clothes and dashed a random shirt at him. ‘RICHY’ he wined while putting on the shirt.

‘Because princess, I have it all planned out. There is a waterfall not too far from here. I plan to make it special for you, you’re not some whore I plan to lay with and be done with. its your first time, don't laugh at me but I want it to be special’ a blush ran all the way down Jon’s body. ‘Satisfied’ Jon picked up a pillow and dashed it at Richard, who caught it with a smirk on his face. He walked till he reached the edge of the bed and stood between Jon’s legs. He pushed Jon back down and caged him in with his arms. ‘Happy birthday my love’ he whispered into Jon’s ear, his breath tickling Jon. ‘Come we need to go, Livs probably got her special birthday breakfast ready for you’.

After the whole debacle with Robb and Richard, Jon stayed over at Richards place. His home was nothing like the Starks but it was more home than the Starks ever was. Richards room was located on the second floor, it was fairly nice for what they were paying. They all sat down to eat breakfast. A smirking Oliva and Richard with a blushing Gendry and Jon.

Robb. Jon was definitely seeing him in a new light. They ate quietly with some jokes here and there.

Suddenly, A guard burst into the peaceful home. Not just any guard, the head of the Starks army and Neds General. Bronn. He was always close to Jon. He was nothing like a father but he was the male figure Jon craved. He gave Jon tough love and not surprisingly like the others he always warned him against Robb. Everyone stood up instantly, they have all seen and heard of Bronn and know he is not to be messed with.

'S, s, sire what, what brings as you to our here, home, here my lord' Olivia, quick fire Olivia has turned to stone.

'It's alright Liv he doesn't bite' Jon said after he calmed down his own heart. Bronn looked at him and he had to rethink what he just said. He looked a bit hungry. Bronn’s eyes travelled along Jon’s shoulders to Richards arm which lay there lazily, Bronn’s eyes rested there. Richard caught the message and slowly removed his arm. 'Bronn?!’ Jon’s voice wavered. Bronn robotically walked out and everyone at the table slowly sat back down, thoroughly confused.

His voice was heard screaming orders 'I found him, round the men and tell them to cancel the damn search party’ he came marching back in. 'what do you think you’re doing boy!?' he roared. 

'I, I, I what?' Jon looked flustered.

‘The Lords are arriving and you are supposed to stand with lord stark your father. That little brat brother of yours made me wake up my men for a search party, he believed you in grave danger. YOU apparently have been taken by a heathen' Bronn wavered his sword as he spoke as if he was illustrating what occurred.

'What?' that was Jon’s smart response.

‘They all sit in the great hall. The kings are still arriving but your presence or lack there off has been noticed. Lady stark and the other wenches have been talking. You have a lot of grovelling to do!’

‘No that’s impossible the great gathering is not for another two weeks.’ Richard said, but regretted it instantly when he looked at Bronn’s face.

'Go, you have no time for this!' Liv shouted 

‘But, what about my presenting ceremony’ Jon said with fear in his voice.

‘We will sort it’ Gendry said.

Jon stood up but realised he had a lack of pants, Richard was one step ahead and threw him a pair of shorts. Jon rushed to put them on but they did nothing to help, he was in Richards top so it fell down to mid-thigh. 'That is going to have to do, even though you look like the heathen he was worried about.' A sound of protest was released from everyone ‘A pretty heathen' he ruffled Jon’s hair. 'You need a haircut’ he muttered while he, well the only way to explain the way Jon was dragged out was like a pup in the mouth of a angry lioness.

Richard ran outside with Olivia and Gendry hot on his trail. ‘We will get the ceremony ready for you, don’t worry Jon’. Bronn lifted Jon onto the front of his horse, while he rode on the back.

‘Yah’ They rode for a while till Bronn began to slow down. Jon looked up confused.

‘I thought we were in a rush?’

‘Happy birthday pup’ he gently placed a bracelet into Jon’s hands. ‘No matter how feisty you are and how much of a man you claim to be, you should still enjoy the pretty things in life’ Jon whipped his head around in shock ‘Don’t look at me like that’.

‘I can’t accept this, it looks expensive, Bronn thank you but-‘

‘Not another word, you deserve it’ Bronn said very menacingly. Jon marvelled at it a little longer before putting it on then he allowed himself to relax into Bronn’s embrace and Bronn, though he would never admit it held him a little tighter.

//

They arrived to see an angry Sansa pacing up and down. ‘YOU!!’ she shrilled pointing at Jon.

‘Good luck’ Bronn said. He gently placed Jon down and walked off. Sansa ran up to Jon and grabbed him by the ear.

‘How dare you. You stupid worthless piece of-’ SLAP. The power of the slap had Jon on the floor his hands covering his face. ‘You embarrassed us, they asked of the bastard and you weren’t there, they laughed, THEY LAUGHED AT US AT THE STARKS and there wretched wives those women they-‘

‘Are we disturbing anything' There in all his glory stood Khal Drogo. Chieftain of the mightiest Dothraki khalasa. For years the great gathering included the great houses which always were Lannister, Baratheon, Bolton, Tyrell, Targaryen, Martell and Stark (give and take a few homes that rose and fell). Every 5 years it would take place and the location would shift, this year it was the Starks turn. Now they wish to strengthen their alliances, with word of Khals power spreading the houses have decided to invite him in and never a fool he took them up on that offer.

Food is prepared for weeks in advance to feed the lords and the small group of guards and servants they bring. Which also makes Jon question how he did not sense the rush of this happening, he most have been too focused on his presenting ceremony.

HIS PRESENTING CERMONY!

‘And who is this northern beauty’ even the way Khal spoke sent shivers down his body, to say he was intimidated would be an understatement.

‘My lord, I am Sansa stark, I uh I am sorry you had to witness this he um he is, my nobody, I mean a nobody a snow’ Sansa herself was stupefied, a blush as red as her hair ran all the way down her body.

‘I thought the welcome was much more bigger than this, where do the other houses stand’ a voice was heard from behind the beast of a man. Khal slowly got off his horse and walked towards them, his small army imitated him. Sansa voice could be heard hissing in the background for servants to collect their horses and to call her father.

Khal walked towards Jon who was still on the floor. The only thing that was going through Jon’s mind was how handsome and strong this man looked, nothing like the men in the north or the entire Westeros. He held out a hand offering to help Jon up. Sansas hand was instantly in there, 'thank you lord, but he is alright’ she picked up Jon and he wondered where she has hid this strength. ‘See good as new’. Khal simply shook her hand and then gave her a gentle but firm push out of the way.

‘Your name?’ that was enough to make Jon’s legs weak. Richard, big sweet and kind Richard. Do not let me forget—it is not a sin to imagine.

‘Are you not cold’ damn it. He berated himself, **the** Khal Drogo askes for his name and the smartest thing he could think off was are you not cold. To be fair he was shirtless. Winterfell is at the peak of summer, which is still not that hot compared to a lot of places and the constant cold breezes was not helping. The houses demanded that they would only attended when the weather was at a ‘reasonable’ temperature.

‘I could ask you the same thing’ it finally dawned on him that he was still in Richards shirt and shorts which leave not a lot to be imagined.

‘Jon sorry, my name is Jon’ a beautiful smile broke onto Khal face. Khal... only in his head.

‘Well then Jon please show me to the hall, which I guess everyone is gathered in, or you could show me to your chambers, I may be a bit chilly after all and am in need of a top’ Khal's arm snaked around his waist until he was being held in quite a muscly embrace. ‘and call me Khal. 

_I already have in my head. (heart eyes, heart eyes)_

‘Khal, Jon is not dressed for the occasion, perhaps if I show you around and he –’

‘Silence you red headed witch, Chieftain has not addressed you or given you the privilege of calling him by his name’ the same gravelly voice from before called out.

‘Welcome!’ Ned stark and a couple other guest stood around the main entrance. Robb and Lady Stark casted him furious glances (for different reasons).

‘Another time then’ Khal said as he began to walk towards the others.

When they disappeared Jon was left with a heart that felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. He began to make his way towards his chambers to change. Baby Rickon ran straight into him. ‘I want to be with you’ he said a cute pout on his face. Looking behind him Jon could see a flurry off scared nurses and maids running after him.

‘First things first I need to change Rick. After. I promise.’ He gently placed him into the arms of the maids.

Where was the Mighty Drogo that killed 10 men with his bare hands. All Jon has seen is a big cocky sexy charming---- . A big Beautiful softy.

'Watch where your going' Jon stumbled past a confused looking boy. Or man.

'Um sorry, I didn't see you there i'm-' Jon stumbled over his words. The person who he bumped into finally looked up after dusting the imaginary dust of himself.

'Well obviously, not with your stupid head in the clouds. Your lucky i'm in a good mood or I would have had your fat feet cut off' He raised his head as he continued raging 'your beautiful fat feet cut off' as if he was caught in a trance the angry stranger changed the tone of his voice and his entire demeanour as soon as he made eye contact with Jon.

'Hmm this is your good mood, I really wouldn't want to see you angry' Jon's jaw clicked. As if it was a switch it was the strangers turn to look flustered.

'I'm so sorry, I'm just a bit lost and I get pretty frustrated sometimes' he said. 

'Well that's no reason for you to take it out on me' Jon said back calmly. His almost perfect morning would not be ruined by Sansa and definitely not this handsome stranger with an attitude problem. He is probably one of the rich picks that came to the gathering.

'I said i'm sorry' he said it with a little more force in his voice.

'And I said I don't care' Jon began to walk away. Pompous prick. He muttered.

'I heard that you little sh-' a foot came down unto the strangers own foot.

'oops my beautiful fat feet slipped' and with that Jon took off down the hall. His laughter could be heard carrying down. The stranger was about to give chase, but stopped and a grin broke out onto his face. Jon reached the end of the hall before he opened the door he turned around to look at the stranger

'Can I at least have a name' he called out. His gaze and Jon's was locked together.

'Your probably looking for the hall it's down the 2nd flight of stairs to your left then straight down the hall, just turn left and boom' the stranger arched a perfectly plucked brow. 'James' Jon said as if it were a question

'James?' he let the name roll of his tongue 'Well then James, the next time I see you I'll be taking your beautiful feet, fully clothed probably, even though I don't mind what I'm seeing now' for the 1000th time today Jon blushed, he really needs to go and get changed.

'Well Mr, when that time comes I'll be sure to give you a hard time, because I like both my feet right where they are' Jon turned to leave but turned around again. 'And what about your name'

'My Prin-' a servant rounded the corner but was pushed back with a strong punch to the belly.

'You'll find out later' with that Jon was off.

'Prince Joffrey your father has been looking fo-'

'Did I give you permission to speak you worthless piece of furniture ' the servant held his head down. Joffrey and him walked along and when they reached the stairs he gave him a slight push down. 'Well I guess I need a new furniture' Some other servants waiting at the bottom  helped the 'furniture' up.   


 


	4. Understood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half asleep. its currently 2:45 and I have uni tomorrow morning buut wanted to pump something out before I lost the motivation

In the stables hidden behind a wall and several pieces of hay, two people were having a hushed conversation.

‘Do we have an agreement or not?’

‘We have an agreement’ Walder Frey said with a wicked smile, his blackened teeth on display. ‘This should cover everything’. A bag filled to the brim with money was thrown towards her.

‘How dare you!’ she snarled. As she was about to start ranting a hand covered her mouth. Several servants walked past carrying jugs and more food for the banquet that was about to start.

‘You may want to keep it down a little, I don’t think Ned would be pleased with our new arrangement’. He stepped out and glanced around their surroundings; one of his many daughter/wives unfortunately walked past at that moment and caught his eye. He held up a finger beckoning her to come to him. The poor girl looked more than afraid. ‘When can I collect my item?’ He said while bending the girl over some hay.

‘Soon’ He raised an eyebrow. ‘Tonight. I will personally deliver it tonight after the banquet’ she said.

‘Pleasure doing business with you lady Stark’ He held out a hand. Catelyn looked him up and down and with a humph stalked away. ‘Ah my lady! You do not get to act so high and mighty now’ the same wicked grin spread onto his face again.

She drew to a halt and robotically turned around ‘You Frey will not be at the next gathering. Your house will fall and everything with it. Not even the sand which you have built your house open will remember you name’ She spat out.

‘I disagree. After all, you have just sold your son to me. A Stark has now become a permeant member of house Frey’.

‘ **He is not my son**! He is a bastard’

‘Bastard or not, you have just sealed his fate’ He moved his daughter till she was facing the horse, lifted up her skirt and began to roughly rape her. A horrified look crossed Catelyn’s face as little screams of pain bleed out of the girls mouth. ‘Please enjoy the show. After all I want you to see what life that beautiful bastard of yours will be living soon.’

‘Kill him for all I care’ And with that she stormed away.

\----------

‘What in the Gods name were you doing’ Robb stormed into Jon’s room, slamming his door.

The sudden noise made Jon fall over but fortunately land on the bed. ‘What was I doing? What are _you_ doing?’ Jon looked shocked. Luckily he had just finished tying up his trousers before Robb stormed in and was now concerned with trying to bring his heart rate down.

‘Did you see yourself! Prancing around barely naked’ The veins in his forehead looked as if they were all about to burst. As he began ranting Jon came to a realisation that today is the **last** day he will ever have to put up with this. Anything he says and does now no longer comes with regret and punishment.

‘ Don’t **you** dare speak to me like that’ Robb looked stunned. ‘A fucking search party! No. Its your turn to listen to me!’ He shouted. He shouted till he was red in the face and a maid came to tell them to keep the noise down as the sound of his yelling was travelling; and when he was done he punched Robb in the face ‘For good measure’ He snarled. Jon was not strong, far from it actually but to his surprise he had split Robbs lip and with that he stomped off.

‘No! It is not that easy’ Rob quickly recuperated and grabbed Jon’s wrist. ‘from now on you do not even breathe without my say so.’ He shook Jon, both his hands on Jon’s shoulders ‘DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!’

‘Understood’ Jon said with his head bowed. Robb closed his eyes and puffed out a sigh of relief. Because of this however he missed the smirk that graced Jon’ lips. Jon quickly broke out of the hold. ‘Completely understood.’ Robb looked up confused.

At that moment one of the many guest walked past with 2 guards trailing behind. If Jon took a second to analyse the situation he would have seen the signs that this stranger was a very important person. He pushed the stranger to the wall and began to kiss him passionately. The guard rushed forward but the stranger heled out a arm stopping them then deepened the kiss, he grabbed Jon’s waist and turned them around so that Jon was sandwiched between another sexy, tall, tanned, muscular (not as muscular as Khal) guy. Robb tried to stop what was going on but the guards held him back. 'THIS IS NOT UNDERSTANDING' 

‘Take this one far away, he is disturbing the master’ One of the guards spoke while the other nodded and dragged along a frantic Robb.

‘No stop. I am Robb Stark, listen to me stop.’

‘If your Robb I’m fucking ned stark’ the guard grumbled. Once Robb was gone Jon pushed against the new stranger and was delighted to see he was seriously more attractive than he originally thought.

‘Darling let us take this to my chambers yes’ the stranger said as he began to walk in the direction that he and his entourage originally came from, his hand gently tugging Jon along.

‘ah shit. I’m sorry I have a boyfriend, he will probably hate me now’ The stranger looked confused. ‘That guy, he wouldn’t leave me alone, I think he got the message.’

‘I have never seen someone as beautiful as you. If your boyfriend really loved you he would keep you locked away and drown you in gold and expensive silks. I can make that happen.’

A look of distress crossed Jon’s face as he slowly pried his hands out of the strangers grip. ‘ I’ve got to go’ he mumbled. He has already experienced enough spoilt crazy rich people to know that this may be taking a turn for the worst.

But the stranger simply let go and took a step back. ‘My name is Trystane. Trystane Martell. If that boyfriend of yours ever upsets you find me I shall be waiting _belle’_ A smile broke out onto Jon’s face, he wasn’t trying to force him to do anything Jon thought. He is just a nice guy.

‘ Umm thanks my lord’

‘prince’ the remaining guard growled

‘Prince sorry I mean thank you your highness.’ Trystane smiled.

‘call me Trystane and you?’ He said his eyes zoned into Jon’s lips. The softest lips he has ever kissed.

‘James’

‘I hope to see some more of you James’ Jon wished he had told him his real name as he sounded so sexy with that beautiful accent.

And with that they walked in different directions. Jon looked giddy. His hand rubbing his lips. BIG, BEAUTIFUL, KIND RICHARD.

**_‘fuck’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Jon 17  
> Richard 20  
> Robb 23  
> Sansa 20  
> Arya 16  
> Rickon 5  
> Gendry 18  
> Bran 22


End file.
